


5 stars

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: Soonyoung just want to let Jihoon sleep a little bit more
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	5 stars

Soonyoung looked at the mirror, revising one last time his move with the other members of the performance team before scribbling on one of the large whiteboard of their practice room. Not that their comeback was near but the preparation for the next album was doing great, three songs were already done and one of them was the performance team’s. So they decided to at least start a draft of what their choreography would look like but they end up choreographing it for the last 4 hours since this morning. Looking at their work, they realized that after only a few hours they already covered most of the song, only needing to fix a few transitions here and there but that could be done in less than one hour. They soon agreed for a 10 min break which was well deserved before finishing and polishing their choreography.

During their break, Soonyoung decided to update their progress on their group’s chatroom. The chatroom was soon filled with cheering messages and dorky pictures of the members making the performance team laugh. But Soonyoung noticed he didn’t received any message from Jihoon making him pout a bit. He knew the latter left the dorm early in the morning the day before and spend the night in his studio, Jihoon was certainly exhausted from composing all day and was probably too focused to see his message so Soonyoung can’t be mad at him. He just decided to lie down on the floor and close his eyes for a bit until the break is over. But a few minutes later he felt his phone vibrate indicating him he received a few message. He lazily took his phone to look at the notification to immediately brightly smile as he realized who was messaging him.

**My Jihoonie ♡**

Soonie

Are you in the building?

Can you come at my studio? Like in 45 minutes or so

Sure we’re nearly done! Something wrong ?

**My Jihoonie ♡**

just tired and I’m hungry

I can come now ? Do you need something ? Did you eat this morning ? last night?

You didn’t right...

**My Jihoonie ♡**

Don’t be mad and come here quickly

Already ordered food, supposed to be there in 40min. Can you fetch it at the door tho?

ah nvm take your time and finish whatever you’re doing I’m going to nap until the food is here

Roger! Thanks for ordering with us, Your order for food and cuddle will be delivered by your awesome boyfriend in a bit ;)

**My Jihoonie ♡**

Let’s see if you deserve those 5 stars 

See u. wake me up when you're here

heheheh

Sleep well my love ♡

Soonyoung typed the last message with a huge smile plastered on his face, making obvious to the others who he was texting to.

« Hyung the break is over, let’s be quick and efficient and you will be able to go to Woozi hyung!», Dino cheered as he gave him his water bottle that he gulped down.

Somehow they were done with choreography in less than 30 minutes. Well they needed feedback but decided to only send the video to their choreographers and if modification has to be done, it will be for another day. Jun offered to go to one of his favorite restaurant nearby but the leader was quick to decline, telling them he has things to do. He then watched Minghao and Chan being sweep by an enthusiastic Jun in the street as they waved goodbye to their leader. Soonyoung has to admit, they were adorable.

Soonyoung then waited for the delivery that surprisingly arrived 5 minutes earlier. He quickly thanked the deliveryman before making his way to the compositor’s studio, gently humming the performance unit’s song that was now stuck in his head.

As he arrived in front of the studio he looked through the glass door to only spot Jihoon sleeping on his couch, looking peaceful. Before opening the door Soonyoung realized something, Jihoon certainly didn’t sleep at all and must be tired from composing and producing all day. And now that his boyfriend is finally sleeping, he couldn’t let it go to waste. He decided it was for his best to let him sleep at least for a few more minutes.

Soonyoung tried his best to open the door of the studio as quietly as possible. So here he was, trying to not make any noise, walking as carefully as possible making him walk in a slow motion version as he stole few glances at the sleeping man. When he finally reached the coffee table he carefully put down his own bag before putting down the plastic bags.

Here come the new challenge. Take away all the food containers from the plastic bags. _Without a sound._

Soonyoung contemplated the content of the two bags in front of him for a long minute, trying to figure out how he can proceed. Surprisingly he succeeded to empty one bag and a little less than the half from the other with what he hoped sounded soundless.

« It’s cute to see you trying your best to not make any sound, delivery boy» he suddenly heard as he reached out the bottom of the last bag making him turn himself to face a very awake Jihoon.

Soonyoung stared at the younger with a look of evident deception, pouting and feeling sorry for waking the producer when he knew the latter pulled an all-nighter « I - Sorry I woke you up, you should sleep a little more »

« It's okay, let’s eat first then we can take a nap again together» Jihoon said as he patted the space next to him « Come here Soonie »

« I smell bad- wait no Ji I stink! I practiced with the kids for hours »

« I don’t care, come » the younger insisted, as he saw Soonyoung not moving he continued, « look, I probably don’t smell good as well and I really don’t care of what you smell right now i just want my boyfriend sitting next to me so we can eat. So come here and eat with me» he said with pleading eyes.

Soonyoung sighed even though he felt moved by his boyfriend plea he couldn’t help but feel self conscious of his smell. He finally decided to join his boyfriend on the couch « Jiiii You reallyyyy love me, don't you? To let me go near you when I smell this bad that can only be love!» he joked as he hugged the younger, rubbing their cheeks together. The older expected Jihoon to push him away and joke with him but instead he felt the latter return the hug. Jihoon then looked at him, quickly giving him a nod and before adding a « I do, a lot »

Soonyoung gasped. He could feel his cheeks getting red but before he could say anything Jihoon was already opening the containers and offering food to the older «Let’s eat now, you won’t have full stars if my food has gotten cold»

« So out of 5 stars how much do you give to your awesome boyfriend» Soonyoung asked, looking at the younger who was now lying down on the couch with a pillow in his arms

« 4.1 out of 5»

« Why ? Where did my 0.9 have gone?? I think I did a pretty good job! » 

« You only ate with me. I’m pretty sure the order receipt said food and cuddle. Where’s my cuddle Soonie ? » Jihoon said as he opened his arm to welcome the older who happily comply, a huge smile on his face as he hugged his favorite person.

Hours later Soonyoung woke up with someone caressing his cheek but it didn't bother to open his eyes and instead leaned more in Jihoon's hand, letting a contented sigh. If he was to rate _this moment, right here, right now, with Jihoon,_ it will 5 out 5 stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> The plot doen't really make sense but yeah .... I noticed i made soonyoung pout a lot in this fic hahaha  
> Hope you enjoyed ! Also please excuse my poor writing skills, I don't really know how to write and I'm very very bad at grammar.


End file.
